


Naruto: Pillows and Mattresses

by The_Pyromancer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: Naruto suspects that he might be gay. So what does he do? He has Hinata accompany him to a gay club to find out if he's gay or not for sure. In the club they discover a pair of people more amazing than they could have ever imagined. Features two separate lemons, one Yuri and one Yaoi. AU. One shot.





	Naruto: Pillows and Mattresses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Acknowledgements:** I'd also like to thank BlindSeer0 for proof reading and editing this story for me. He's not really a fan of girl on girl stuff and even in my Yaoi stories I make him read Yuri. Ever suffering, I'll eventually not subject him to a story with boobs in it.

**Authors Disclaimer: This story contains lemons (sexual content) of both a Yaoi (boy on boy) and Yuri (girl on girl) nature. If you are uncomfortable with this type of content, then you might want to press back now.**

* * *

**Naruto: Pillows and Mattresses**

"Is this the place?" asked Hinata nervously, stopping in front of a bright neon sign.

"I think so," replied her blond haired companion. He was staring at the sign as if it was a physical barrier stopping his entry. All around them walked people out for a night on the town. Most of them just walked right past, ignoring the pair and the neon sign. Two guys holding hands went past them into the building, giving them sympathetic looks. Hinata wasn't sure how she felt about their looks, and she was starting to doubt if this was a good idea or not. Her companion though seemed to make up his mind.

"Screw this!" he said, a determined look on his face. "I'm going in!"

"Hey Naruto!" she called to her friend as he marched into the club. "Wait up!"

They were let in with little trouble and soon Hinata's senses were assaulted by flashing lights and pounding music. When she sorted out those sensations she was then assaulted by the sight, sounds and smell of the tightly packed club as people danced, drank and generally enjoyed themselves. She was stunned momentarily by just how much energy the club goers were giving up, not caring that they were making public spectacles of themselves in front of dozens of people.

When Hinata came to her senses again she saw Naruto had gone on without her, heading towards the bar, probably to get a drink to help bolster himself. She followed after him, completely lost about how she was supposed to act in the club. More than a year out of high school and Hinata had never been to a club, bar or even a party before. She usually preferred quieter, less populous gatherings. She didn't like her father's sometimes lavish dinner parties or even family gatherings because there were just too many people around to let her feel comfortable.

She skirted around the main mass of people, trying to get to the bar where Naruto was. The only reason she was at the club in the first place was because Naruto had asked her. They had known each other since kindergarten and they had become fast friends. She had harbored a bit of a crush on him but hadn't acted on it until they had both left home for college. They had gone to the same one, and stayed good friends.

One night Naruto had invited her to his dorm room and pulled out a case of beers he had somehow snagged. Hinata had been nervous at first, the twin stresses of being in her crushes' room and drinking under the legal age, but had eventually caved in. It had started with tentative sips and some gagging and complaining about how nasty the beer was. As they drank more it stopped tasting as foul. The first bottle was a chore, but the second one definitely went down much easier and quicker. Their third bottles each went slower as they started to talk more. About life, college, their feelings, even a philosophical discussion on the pressures of college.

The trouble had started when Naruto had started to complain about neither of them having boyfriends or girlfriends. Hinata had cut in, blurting out something she had been keeping in for years.

"I could be your girlfriend!" she had said, causing Naruto to start to gag on his beer in surprise. "I like you a lot!"

He had sputtered for a few minutes, trying to clear the beer from his throat. Hinata had just stared at him, awaiting his answer with a strange lack of fear in her heart. She had said what she had wanted to for a long time, the answer turned out to be not as important as just asking the question.

"Hinata," Naruto had replied, looking right at her. She didn't even know how it had happened, but they had suddenly been kissing and then their clothes were off. Naruto had looked at her body and her and his and suddenly Hinata had realized something was wrong. She felt the beer, but not really much else. Naruto had also stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry Hinata," he had said. "But I don't think I can do this. I mean, you're a very pretty and nice girl, and a good friend of mine, but I don't think I can see you that way. I think I might be gay."

Hinata hadn't been sure if it had been the beer or maybe she hadn't really been in love with Naruto like she had thought, but she had handled the news pretty well in her opinion. She had smiled, put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of understanding and comfort, and then thrown up right in his lap. The rest of the night had been a bit of a blur and the following day had been absolutely awful. They hadn't talked about what had happened until a few days later when Naruto had asked if she remembered what had happened. She had said yes and what had followed had been yet another apology, Hinata had assured him she didn't care, he was her friend after all. If he wanted any help, she was willing to give it.

He had asked for her help sooner and in a much more different way than she had expected. Naruto wanted to be one hundred percent sure that he was actually gay, but unsure how to actually find out he had decided that a gay club was somehow the best place to test things. And now they were at a loud, flashy club full of people and completely out of their usual elements. Hinata gave a slight sigh and made the final push, catching up to Naruto at the bar.

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto, turning around and seemingly unaware of them having been separated. "Want anything to drink?"

"We're too young to drink!" replied Hinata fearfully remembering the beer they had had before. She showed Naruto the stamp and armband that she had been given at the door, similar markings on Naruto's arm. "They already carded us, these mean we can't drink!"

"I know," replied Naruto. "I meant do you want like a water or a soda or something? Since you were nice enough to come with me I thought I'd pay for you."

"Oh," said Hinata, somewhat embarrassed by her outburst. The bartender seemed amused by the sight of the two awkward teens. "I'll just have a glass of water then I guess."

"Ok then," replied Naruto. He turned around to the woman behind the bar. "Can I have a glass of water and a coke then?"

"Sure thing," replied the woman. She quickly filled their glasses and handed them their drinks. "Here you go, make sure you don't take your eyes off of them. If you do, don't drink it, just dump them and get new ones."

With that ominous warning the two took their drinks and sipped them silently, looking out at the club.

"It sure is busy," said Naruto slightly nervously.

"Yeah."

"I wonder what we're supposed to do now."

"What did you plan to do?" asked Hinata.

"I didn't plan farther than getting through the door," admitted Naruto. "Seriously, how is a guy supposed to go about figuring out if he likes other dudes or not?"

"I'd suggest make-outs," replied a slightly bemused voice.

Naruto and Hinata turned to see a handsome black haired young man in a black pinstripe button down shirt and black pants, distinguishing him from the rest of the garishly dressed club. He had a smirk on his face and looked to be slightly older than them. Next to him was a similarly dressed young woman with short hair dyed pink. The woman smiled at Hinata and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Make-outs?!" said a stunned Naruto.

"Yeah, kissing, touching, sex," replied the black haired man. "Best way to tell honestly."

"Make-outs?" repeated Naruto lamely. "You mean with another man?"

"Well, you are trying to figure out if you're attracted to men, aren't you? That would naturally include that sort of stuff. I guess you could do it the boring way and make-out with a girl. If that doesn't work for you, you can check off a gender. Have you kissed a girl yet?"

"Once," replied Naruto blushing. Hinata felt a blush creep onto her own face. The pink haired woman was still looking at her and she now gave her a knowing smile. "We were both drunk."

"Well," said the man, wagging his finger disapprovingly, but never losing his smirk. "That's your problem. While drunk is the worst way to go about this. You need to check while your judgment is unimpaired. I guess you could try again or try to find someone in the crowd back there who is interested."

"And if I don't want to do any of that?" asked Naruto. Hinata could have sworn the black haired man's smirk got wider and smugger somehow.

"Then you could try me," he replied.

"Try you?"

"Yeah, want to test if you're really gay?"

"Now?" asked Naruto embarrassed. "Here?"

"Doesn't have to be here or now, we could go somewhere else if you prefer to not to do so in public. There's a nice hotel nearby that Miho here can vouch for," he said, pointing a thumb at the bartender. She just flashed them a quick smile and went back to serving a pair of exuberant and quite drunk ladies.

Naruto went quiet as he seemed to weigh his options. Hinata found she couldn't tear her gaze from the silent pink haired woman, who was now looking at the two ladies at the bar, an amused smile on her face. Hinata decided fairly quickly that she really liked that smile.

"Sure, I'll give you a shot then!" replied Naruto with his usual enthusiasm and bravado.

"We should probably take it slow and start with kissing instead," replied the black haired man.

"Huh?" Hinata was confused for a moment before the man's meaning dawned on her and she could feel her face flush hotly. Naruto also realized what was going on after a moment.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Whoa, no need to get defensive, it was just a joke. You ready to go?"

"Sure," replied Naruto. He started to walk away until he realized something. "Oh wait! Hinata! I'm so sorry, I almost forgot. You agreed to come when I asked, it would be rude to leave you here."

"Its fine," she said to Naruto, flashing him a smile. "You go ahead, I can get myself home. We did come here to help you after all."

Naruto just looked at her for a minute and then suddenly moved towards her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, you're a good friend."

"No problem," she replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, we'll be going then?" asked the man. Naruto nodded. The man looked at the pink haired woman. "You going to hang out here for a while longer Sakura?"

"Yeah," replied Sakura, speaking up for the first time. "Go have fun Sasuke. Both of you behave yourselves now."

"Same to you, don't get carried away."

"I never get carried away."

"As much as I enjoy sparring back and forth with you, I've got make-outs to attend to," replied Sasuke, turning around and leading Naruto out of the club. Hinata watched them go, wondering what she was going to do now that her reason for being here was gone. She stealthily looked at Sakura, wondering what she was going to do now that Sasuke was gone. She wondered if the pink haired woman was going to go out to party on the dance floor or find someone for a fling.

"Well, now that we've been ditched, would you mind keeping me company for a bit?" asked Sakura, startling Hinata a bit.

"Uh, sure, I guess," replied Hinata, a bit happy to have company. She was kind of excited by everything so new going on around her, and wasn't in too much of a rush to end the night yet.

"So, your name is Hinata right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, it is."

"I'm Sakura," she said, extending her hand. Hinata took it and shook it, enjoying the transfer of warmth between their hands. "You're friends with the guy who left with Sasuke, right?"

"Yes, we've known each other since Kindergarten," replied Hinata shyly.

"That's pretty cool. I've known Sasuke since we were both kids too. He always causes trouble for me, but oh well," Sakura flashed Hinata a tired smile, but Hinata saw that the girl really didn't mind. Something occurred to her but she wasn't sure how to ask it. Sakura seemed to pick up that she had a question. "Something on your mind?"

"I-I was just wondering," stuttered Hinata, unsure of how to phrase her question. "If you two are here, does that mean you're both…gay?"

"Well it is a gay club, so that's probably a good guess, nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, technically the place isn't exclusive, but there is definitely a certain type of crowd in here," replied Sakura, amused. "To answer your question though, yes, I'm a lesbian and Sasuke is bi-sexual, leaning towards men."

"Leaning towards men? Don't Bi-sexuals go…well uh, both ways?"

"Well yes, they're attracted to both genders, but they generally have a preference to one or the other. It's not uncommon."

"And you're a lesbian? May I ask how you know?"

"Same way your friend is about to find out. When I was thirteen I figured out pretty quickly what I was attracted to."

"You..you did that at thirteen!" exclaimed HInata, shocked.

"Oh, no I didn't have sex with another woman until I was eighteen. I just looked at pictures and porn. I imagined what it would be like in my head and found that my fantasies strayed towards women instead of men. Honestly, your friend probably could have just done that instead if he was confused. But I guess to each their own."

They were silent for a bit, just watching as the other club goers danced up a storm to the song that was currently playing. It was Sakura who broke the silence between them.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" asked Hinata, confused.

"Are you gay or were you just here to help your friend?"

"Well, uh, I was mostly here to help Naruto," replied Hinata with another blush. Sakura looked at her curiously.

"Do you have a crush on him?"

Hinata looked up in surprise at the older woman. She was only a few years older than her but she seemed so much more knowledgeable and experienced. Here, with this woman she had known for not even an hour, was a source of knowledge. Someone who might be able to help her sort out the questions that had formed in her since the night she had kissed Naruto.

"I did, and then I kissed him and now I'm not too sure," admitted Hinata. "I know now that he's doesn't really return my feelings, and I'm surprisingly fine with that. He's a good friend, and I think I can live without dating him."

"That's a pretty mature way to deal with that," complimented Sakura. "You want help finding another cute guy then? I make a pretty good wingman if my record helping Sasuke is anything. We'd probably want to go to a different club first though. Here would just be like playing the slots."

"I actually want to stay here," said Hinata shyly. "I mean, I'm kind of curious now…"

"You think you might be attracted to women?" asked Sakura.

Hinata just nodded. Sakura gave a sigh.

"Well, I'll give you the same advice Sasuke gave earlier. If you were drinking, the results are inconclusive. Just because of one unsatisfactory kiss it doesn't mean you're gay. Close your eyes and tell me, can you imagine yourself with a woman?"

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to follow Sakura's instructions. She wasn't sure really how to go about this, but she figured she'd start with just imagining a woman. The woman in her mind ended up looking like Sakura, pinstripe shirt hugging her curves, an alluring smile on her face. Then the mind-Sakura's clothes were off and Hinata knew that she was definitely at least a little gay.

"I'm guessing from your reaction that you felt something?" asked Sakura, ripping Hinata's focus away from her mind-Sakura.

Hinata just nodded.

"Any of the girls here catch your eye then? If there's a good place for a hook-up then this is it."

Hinata blushed yet again before responding. She wondered if she was going to die of embarrassment induced heat stroke by the end of the night. She thought of taking a sip of her water, but since it had been sitting on the counter behind her for a few minutes out of view, she decided to heed the bartender's warning instead.

"One," she said timidly.

"Which one? Can you point to them?"

Hinata just looked at Sakura and slowly raised her finger to point at the pink haired woman. For a brief moment surprise flashed across Sakura's face, but it was quickly covered up by a cocky grin.

"Fell for me a bit, have you?"

"Would you be willing to help me like Sasuke is helping Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Well, you're a very pretty young woman, so it would be an honor. Guessing you'd prefer to do this in private?"

"Yes please."

"Ok then, follow me."

Sakura led the way out of the club, her confident stride leading them through the outskirts of the main masses of people. Hinata was shocked by the difference in lighting and noise outside of the club. The chatter of people and the rushing of cars was almost silence compared to the thumping noises of the club. She could still hear the faint thump thump thumping of music and chatter from inside the neon building. The two women walked down the street, not saying anything to each other. Hinata increased her pace so that she was next to Sakura but still behind enough to follow her lead. Sakura's cell phone rang indicating a text and she just quickly checked the message before putting it back in her pocket. They made it to a small but surprisingly well kept looking motel. Sakura walked casually up to the front desk.

"May I have a room for the night please?" she asked the man at the front desk.

"Sure thing ma'am," he replied politely. After some fussing around and talking back and forth Sakura had everything sorted out and a key card in hand. She smiled at and thanked the man, leading Hinata to their room. Hinata could feel her heart beating faster and faster the closer they got to their destination. Sakura unlocked the door and opened it up, ushering Hinata inside. The room wasn't super fancy like the ones she stayed in when traveling with her family, but it was at least clean and comfortable looking. There was only one queen sized bed in it though.

"I need to do something quickly, so you can relax or freshen up or whatever you want. I'll be back in a minute," said Sakura. She grabbed up some of the thin extra blankets from the closet and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hinata sat nervously on the bed for a minute before deciding that she needed to be doing something, anything. She took off her shoes and put everything in her pockets in her purse which she put on the night stand. Finding she had barely killed a minutes worth of time with those activities she went into the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered what she was expected to do at this time. Sakura had said freshen up. She remembered reading one of her sister's romance manga that had had one of the characters taking a shower before doing "it".

Deciding something was better than nothing, Hinata turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes. The hot water soothed and calmed her down. She picked up a bottle of complementary body wash and cleaned every part she could touch. She wondered if Sakura was going to let her know when she was back or if she would just wait. Hinata suddenly got worried that the pink haired woman wouldn't wait for her. She hurried to rinse off, hopped out of the shower and toweled off as quickly as she could. She threw on her clothes and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Feeling better?" asked Sakura from the bed. She was lounging on it and seemed to have every pillow in the room, and some Hinata didn't remember from before, out on the bed. The woman had taken off her shoes and socks, her bare feet propped up on a pillow. Hinata noticed that her toenails were painted pink. She had untucked her shirt from her pants and part of her belly was showing when she sat up in the bed to look at HInata. She gestured to a place on the bed next to her. "Would you like a seat?"

"Yes, please," replied Hinata, moving timidly to sit next to Sakura on the middle of the bed. Sakura leaned in next to her, sniffing.

"You smell nice," complimented the woman.

"It's just hotel body wash," said Hinata, turning red.

"Well then I should snag a bottle afterwards, because they know what they're doing," said Sakura flashing a smile. "Are you ready to start, or do you want more time?"

"I think I'm ready," replied Hinata, trying to sound certain. She wasn't sure she was succeeding.

"We'll take things slowly then," said Sakura. "May I kiss you?"

"Y-yes," said Hinata.

Sakura reached out a hand to gently touch Hinata's face and pulled them closer together until their lips were touching. It was a very gentle kiss, like one Hinata had imagined doing with Naruto when she had been a young girl. When they broke it off Hinata decided that her second kiss had definitely been better than her first.

"Like it?" asked Sakura, looking right into her eyes.

"Yes," said Hinata simply. And then, slightly embarrassed. "May I have another?"

Sakura just smiled and moved in for the kiss again. This one was definitely different, what Hinata had always considered as an 'adult' kiss. Hinata found that the use of tongue was definitely just as enjoyable, if not more than, as a regular kiss. She found herself giving in to the kiss, leaning back just as Sakura moved forward into the kiss. Hinata found her mind going blank and soon she was collapsed on top of the soft mound of pillows Sakura had collected with Sakura on top of her. They broke off the kiss, both of them panting for air and still somehow managing to smile.

"How about that?" asked Sakura.

"It was nice," replied Hinata.

"So, do you think you're attracted to girls?"

"I think I'm attracted to you at least," admitted Hinata.

"Well, I'm a girl, so that's a pretty good start."

"This is all just so weird though," said Hinata. "Does this mean I never really loved Naruto?"

"Love is such a loaded and undefined word," replied Sakura. "There are many types of love, familial, friend, and partner and even just universal I guess. I know one woman who will sleep with anyone who she feels a connection to. She has pretty high standards, but they're mostly based on personality, otherwise she'll go for anyone despite their looks or gender, or even lack of gender."

"Lack of gender?"

"Turns out when you get out into the world things are much more complicated then we're taught in school. The world is much more than a man and a woman and that they each just love each other."

"There should be a manual for this type of stuff," quipped a still confused Hinata.

"Maybe eventually there will be. Just because you realize you like girl's now, or at least me, doesn't mean your love for Naruto isn't real. There's so much more to life that straight, gay, lesbian and bi-sexual. There's a whole alphabet soup that even I have trouble keeping track of. Sometimes, you just have to go with what feels right."

"Well, this definitely feels right," replied Hinata, looking up into Sakura's eyes.

"Do you want to go any further?" asked Sakura.

"I think I would like to find out what is beyond a kiss," admitted Hinata.

"Then I'll start. If you ever have a problem with what I'm doing yell stop. If I don't, feel free to shove me off as hard as you can. Just don't push me towards a wall or some furniture, that would hurt," joked Sakura. She put her hand on Hinata's face and started to stroke it gently, and then moving to touch her hair. "You have such nice long black hair."

With that things picked up in pace. Somehow Sakura managed to get Hinata's shirt off while she was still lying on the bed, followed quickly by her bra. Sakura went in for another kiss, massaging Hinata's exposed breast with one hand while she did so. Meanwhile Hinata could feel Sakura's free hand on her hip, unbuttoning her pants and searching underneath. Sakura broke off of the kiss and instead started to kiss Hinata's neck, moving to her breasts and down her exposed chest and belly. Hinata wasn't sure if she should be moaning at the sensation or giggling as Sakura discovered her ticklish spots.

The kissing and touching stopped and Hinata opened her eyes to see Sakura moving to remove her pants. With practiced ease she slid them off of Hinata, discarding them onto the floor. Hinata's panties were also removed and soon she was moaning again as Sakura's fingers started to probe inside of her. The touch was gentle, but HInata was glad to realize that Sakura's finger nails were cut short and very well-manicured. Hinata's mind was starting to grow fuzzy as the new sensations overcame her. Hinata realized that she had never actually masturbated before, probably because she had never had the right material. Suddenly Hinata felt her body shake, and with a cry she experienced her first ever orgasm, completely overwhelmed by the sensation.

Hinata just laid on the soft pillows for an unknown amount of time, trying to get her thoughts in order.

"Amazing," she muttered. She felt the bed next to her move slightly and looking to the side she saw Sakura laying down next to her, a gentle smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy that?" asked Sakura

"Yes, it was just so…" said Hinata, trying to find the right word and failing.

"I'm glad you thought so."

"I'm feel bad that I was the only one who got to feel so good though," said Hinata.

"Do you want to learn how to make a woman feel good?" asked Sakura.

"You'll teach me?"

"I'll even let you practice on me," said Sakura with a cocky smirk. "Sound good?"

"Let's do it!" said Hinata sitting up, suddenly full of energy. "Uh, where do I start?"

"I'd say the first step is the get the clothes off. You can combine this stage with foreplay which gets the clothes off and your partner wet." Sakura gestured to Hinata's own thighs which were covered in various fluids. "We'll start easy though."

Sakura sat up in the bed and took of her pants and panties, leaving her hip covered tantalizingly by her pinstripe shirt. She started to unbutton the shirt, revealing her bare chest. It was then that Hinata realized that Sakura had already taken off her bra and it had been lying on the ground the whole time. The shirt joined the pile of clothes of the floor and Hinata was amazed at the sight in front of her. She realized that her breasts were actually bigger than Sakura's and her figure was probably shapelier. None of this detracted from the pink haired woman's beauty though. The confidence she wore made her seem that much more attractive and Hinata was tempted to just jump her and see how that went.

Instead, she waited for instructions as Sakura rearranged the pillows in the bed so that they made a type of throne. She motioned for HInata to sit against all of the pillows. Hinata obliged, enjoying the feel of the soft, cool pillows against her warm skin. Sakura than moved and sat between Hinata's legs, snuggling up to her.

"You ready to learn?" asked Sakura.

Hinata just nodded, overwhelmed by the strawberry scent wafting from Sakura's hair. "You smell so good…" she mumbled.

"Thank you," replied Sakura. "Start with gently rubbing my breasts, those are usually a good place to start. You can take your time and explore around, gauge my reactions."

Hinata started to massage Sakura's breasts with one of her hands. When she rubbed the nipple that got a small gasp, so she decided to keep doing so. She started to play around with it, eliciting several low moans. With that discovery, Hinata felt emboldened and explored with her other hand, eventually leading to rubbing the other woman's soft thighs. She felt something wet and looking over Sakura's shoulder saw that her touch was having an effect. Taking a deep breath, Hinata moved her hand up Sakuras thigh and carefully inserted a finger, feeling it go in. Sakura gave a gasp and Hinata was glad she had cut her finger nails just that morning. She inserted a second finger and started to feel around in a circular pattern, enjoying the warm wetness. Sakura's moans increased in frequency and intensity until her body tensed in Hinata's embrace and she cried in climax.

Hinata removed her fingers from Sakura but kept the embrace. She leaned back against the mass of pillows, Sakura following her, snuggling against her as she caught her breath. Hinata found that she enjoyed the warm softness surrounding her. The two women just laid there, neither saying a word. Hinata silently ordered her thoughts, thinking about the experiences she had just had.

* * *

Naruto followed the black haired man as he walked directly through the crowds, his mere presence seeming to part the people around them. He was feeling both excited and anxious about what he was about to do. He wasn't even entirely sure how he was supposed to do what he was about to do? He kind of wondered if it was a sign of him not actually being gay that he didn't know instinctively what to do or if he should have gone onto a library computer and done some research. His godfather's large collection of books had given him a vast knowledge of how to have sex with chicks, but they had never included what happened if a chick was replaced by a dude.

The pair walked out of the club, walking casually as if they weren't two guys walking together out of a gay club. Naruto made sure to keep up with the man, walking side by side. The silence between them coupled with his own anxiety annoyed him, so he did what he always did in situations he didn't like, he talked.

"Hey, so that girl in there called you Sasuke, I'm guessing that's your name?" asked Naruto.

"That would be correct," replied the man coolly.

"I'm Naruto," said Naruto smiling, sticking out his right hand. Sasuke just looked at him for a moment as they walked down the street, Naruto's hand outstretched. Finally he burst into an actual smile instead of a smirk and took Naruto's hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you."

Naruto tried to retract his hand from Sasuke's grip but the other man held him firm, transferring Naruto's hand from his right to his left, making it so they were now walking down the street hand in hand. Naruto felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. Sasuke just smirked at him, seemingly unconcerned with being seen by random people walking hand in hand with another man.

"We're here," replied Sasuke after a few minutes, releasing Naruto's hand.

Sasuke walked into the building and up to the counter to talk to the man there. Naruto just looked at his now free hand, feeling the warmth leave it. He tried to still his heart which was still beating hard from embarrassment and just a little excitement. Sasuke finished up at the desk and motioned Naruto to follow him. They walked down a hallway, around a corner and to the end of that hallway before stopping in front of a door. Sasuke used a key card to unlock the door and walked inside, Naruto following right after. He closed the door and looked around. The room looked identical to many Naruto had stayed in while travelling with his godfather on his research and promotional trips for the books he wrote. The only difference was the single queen sized bed compared to the usual two beds.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable," said Sasuke, taking his shoes off and putting them by the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, lounging with a smirk on his face. "Tell me when you're ready to get this show on the road."

Naruto decided to follow Sasuke's lead and took his shoes off, also leaving them by the door. He walked over and sat down on the bed, unsure of what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. He went with his trusted fall back plan of bravado.

"Just waiting for you," replied Naruto, trying his best to smirk and sound confident.

"OK, then, I'll take the initiative," replied Sasuke. He sat up in the bed and moved closer to Naruto.

Before Naruto could register what he was doing, Sasuke and him were kissing, Sasuke's tongue searching around inside his mouth. Naruto was so stunned by this for a moment that he didn't move, unable to even register in the sensation felt good or bad. Naruto's lower brain started working before his upper and he felt the blood rushing below his belt. Then the sensations moved up to his upper brain and he started to return the kiss. Naruto moved towards Sasuke, his hands grabbing the man and trying to force him backwards, but Sasuke was too experienced. He pushed and toppled Naruto onto his back instead, breaking off the kiss finally and just smirking downwards while straddling Naruto.

"Is that a yes then?" asked Sasuke.

"Holy crap," replied Naruto, his brain just finally processing what had happened. "I just kissed a guy…"

"Yes, that was the point. Did you enjoy it?"

"Holy crap," repeated Naruto, stunned.

"Yes? No? Biggest mistake ever made? Best choice ever made?"

"Uh," replied Naruto, trying to think. "One? I think? Maybe four? Still not sure…"

"Want to try again then?" asked Sasuke, looking down right into Naruto's eyes.

"Sure?" replied an unsure Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head with his hands and brought him into another kiss. This time they were both participating, Naruto trying to figure out just what the hell he was supposed to be doing. He again felt blood rushing to down below his belt and realized something. He was really enjoying this. Not just his dick, but all parts of him were enjoying the feel of the man above him. After another minute or so, they broke off again. Naruto was just panting and looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke on his part didn't even seem winded, and was still smirking. Naruto was starting to wonder if Sasuke had any other type of expressions, but decided that the smirk fit Sasuke so well he didn't care.

"How about that one?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, that one worked," replied Naruto. "If I didn't like guys before, I definitely do now."

"It doesn't work like that you dunce," said Sasuke playfully.

"So then you've always known you've liked guys and not girls?" asked Naruto. That comment seemed to finally wipe the smirk off of Sasuke's face, and his expression turned neutral, not giving any hint what he was thinking.

"I've always just been attracted to both," said Sasuke after a moment of hesitation.

"Wait, you're attracted to both guys and chicks?" said Naruto confused. "I thought that was just something that only happened to girls in pornos."

"Yeah, you're not the only one," replied Sasuke with a grimace. "Imagine my surprise when I realized that most people were only attracted to one gender. I thought they were all insane, discriminating based on someone's equipment. Doesn't that sound kind of absurd?"

"I guess when you put it that way…" admitted Naruto. "So, that means you've slept with…well…both?"

"Yeah, but I prefer guys, just always felt more natural for me," said Sasuke with a shrug.

"And the girl with you?" asked Naruto, suddenly curious about the man straddling him.

"Sakura's my childhood friend, she's a lesbian."

"Wait! I left Hinata with her!" said Naruto. It kind of hadn't occurred to him that the girl he had left his friend with might actually be interested in her.

"She'll be fine, Sakura isn't like that. If your friend isn't into girls than Sakura will probably just dance a bit with her than take her home, make sure she enjoys the night and goes no farther than that."

"Oh, that's good," said Naruto. A knock sounded from the door just then. Sasuke sighed and got off of Naruto. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Sakura on the other side. She looked past Sasuke to Naruto, who was still lying on the bed, his clothes ruffled. She gave him a smile and he felt himself blushing as if caught doing something naughty.

"You find a good catch tonight?" asked Sasuke.

"A very beautiful young girl," said Sakura with a smile. "I was getting jealous looks from all the single ladies in the club when I walked out with Hinata."

"Wait! Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto, bolting upright on the bed. "I thought you said she wasn't going to do anything to her!"

"She just said she was curious like you, and asked if I would help her," replied Sakura. Don't worry, I won't do anything she doesn't want me to. We're in room 117 if you want to check up on her."

"I'm guessing you want to do the usual then" asked Sasuke.

"If you don't mind," replied Sakura, holding out her hand. In it Naruto saw a couple of the thin hotel blankets.

"Sure," replied Sasuke. He took the blankets and threw them at Naruto's head. When Naruto was done getting them out of his eyes, he saw that Sasuke had grabbed the spare pillows from the closet and was handing them to Sakura. "Hey Dunce! Throw me all but two of the pillows!"

Naruto tried as hard as he could, but Sasuke caught all of the pillows before they hit him. He smirked at Naruto and passed the pillows off to Sakura.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Enjoy your night."

Sakura walked off with the pillows and Sasuke closed the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto. Sasuke walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Sakura has a particular way to things," he said. He gave a slight smile. "She likes lots of pillows in her beds. She once joked that her love of soft things is what made her a lesbian."

"And you?"

"I like to feel some resistance," replied Sasuke with another smirk. "You done for the night, or do you want to explore further?"

"Well, I think I would like to do more," replied Naruto hesitantly. "But what do two guys do besides kissing?"

"Well first, we'll need to get you prepared."

"How so?"

"By striping," said Sasuke with an evil grin.

"Wait what!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh don't be a baby. Here, I'll go first," replied Sasuke. He started to slowly unbutton his shirt, revealing his chest in tantalizing slow motion. Naruto felt his heart start to race, and he thought it would burst when Sasuke took the shirt off completely, revealing a very well-toned chest. Naruto felt his mind defaulting to the phrases he remembered from the passages he had read of his godfather's books. A chest like sculpted marble that clearly showed a great amount of effort, the skin tanned to perfection.

Sasuke then slowly loosened his belt, clearly enjoying being a tease. The button of his pants undone, and then the pants were down. And then they were off and Sasuke was in his boxers and moving towards Naruto and taking off his shirt and touching his chest in just the right way and pushing him down, and his pants were off and his boxers followed and Sasuke's hand did something unexpected and Naruto was giving a moan and everything was going too fast and then his mind went white.

His sense of time wavered and Naruto didn't know how long that had all taken or how long it had been since his climax. He looked up from where he was laying and saw Sasuke, smirking at him. His hand was covered in some type of whiteish goo which Naruto realized had come from him.

"What was that?" asked Naruto, amazed and still dazed.

"Was that your first time masturbating or something?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh yeah, I guess it was," admitted Naruto.

"Want me to do it again?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto's mind, still running slowly suddenly picked up and started yelling at him.  _Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!_

"Uh, sure," managed Naruto.

Sasuke licked his fingers seductively, cleaning them. He then moved to cleaning the mess that had been made on Naruto. Up, down, and all around. Naruto felt himself getting hard again, excitement heating up his blood. As his godfather might have written it: The raven haired beauty worked their tongue up his shaft, skillful massaging every pulsating inch of the member. The tongue found its way to the tip, eliciting moans with every movement. The warm, moist mouth closed around Naruto's shaft and just the sight of Sasuke's erotic face excited him. He let out a yell and his mind went white again. When his vision cleared he looked back up and saw Sasuke, licking his lips and smiling.

"Feel good?" asked Sasuke coolly.

"Yeah," replied Naruto. He was feeling both more excited and more drained then he ever had before. Sasuke seemed to notice this, and lied down on the bed next to him. The black haired man rested his head on Naruto's chest.

"Guessing you'd liked to sleep now?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm only a little tired," lied Naruto. His proximity to Sasuke was alluring and comforting at the same time. He felt the urge to sleep in the man's embrace, feeling the warmth from their closeness.

"No need to lie. This was your first time. I'll go easy on you this time. But if there's a next time, then all bets are off," said Sasuke.

"I'd like that," replied Naruto, his eye lids falling unbidden. Sasuke threw several of the blankets he had gathered over them, and snuggled closer to Naruto.

"As thanks I'll let you be my pillow tonight," said Sasuke. Naruto could practically hear the smirk in his voice, but wasn't able to see it since his eyes were now closed. Naruto tried to think of the perfect comeback, but felt his mind drifting away into slumber before he could.

* * *

Sakura stretched as she walked down the morning streets. All around her the city was coming slowly to life after a hard but well spent Friday night. She had a smile on her face as she stared at the new contact in her phone. Already a long text conversation was setting up for an actual date in around a weeks' time. Sakura had been playing it cool all night, but inside she had been floored by Hinata's beauty from the beginning. Getting to know the young woman had only helped things. After they had been done getting intimate, they had talked a bit about themselves. Hinata was a great girl, much better than any of Sakura's other attempts at a relationship up to this point. Comparing Hinata to others was kind of unfair though, Hinata was leagues better. Having an actual personality once she started talking for one.

Looking to her right Sakura saw Sasuke strolling slowly down the street next to her. His pace was as calm and measured as usual, but the small grin and whistling revealed his true feelings on the night. Sakura smiled at her childhood friend.

"You have a good night?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Only to someone who really knows you."

"So only you then," he replied, the grin disappearing from his face.

"Are you going to contact him again?" asked Sakura.

"I can't. To everyone else but you I'm a straight male business student dating a hot female genius nursing student," he said bitterly. He looked at her, the expression on his face the closet he ever got to looking depressed. "I'm sorry for always dragging you into this."

"It's fine, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, and I'm being a crappy one, keeping you in the closet just to cover for me."

"Then why don't we just come out together?" asked Sakura, pushing the discussion. It was a one they had many times before, each time Sakura had backed off after pushing him a little further. Today seemed to her like a good day to really push things. She did have the ulterior motive of wanting to date Hinata openly, but she knew that this had to happen sometime. Sasuke couldn't just keep putting it off, it was too hard on both of them. "I can go with you to meet your parents."

"I don't know…" he said hesitantly. Sakura felt that he was actually considering it though. She decided to push.

"I know how hard it can be after having kept a secret like this for so long, but it's who you are. Who you've always been. If your parents can't accept that this is who their son is then that's their problem. You shouldn't suffer because you don't want to harm their image by giving them a gay son. The gender of your partners should not be what they use to decide if they love you or not."

"I know!" exclaimed Sasuke in frustration. He took a moment to gather his composure. "Sorry, it's just, this is so stressful. I know it shouldn't matter, but I'm so worried to find out that it might."

"Its fine," said Sakura, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll be here to back you up."

"Just like always," said Sasuke, flashing her a smile. "You're the best."

"Hey, when you aren't acting all emo you're pretty good yourself," teased Sakura.

"You're sure in a good mode," commented Sasuke. "I'm guessing things went well with that girl?"

"Hinata. Yeah, they did. She's really pretty amazing when you get to know her. I think we spent more time talking than making out."

"That's just like you, you nerd."

"Sticks and stones, but I have a date next week," she said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Congratulations," said Sasuke.

"What about you, think you might contact Naruto again?" asked Sakura again.

"I can't," said Sasuke again, downcast.

"We'll just clear up the thing with your parents and you can do it then," comforted Sakura.

"No, I didn't get his contact info."

"Oh that," said Sakura. She smiled mischievously at him. "How about I have Hinata bring him to dinner with your parents, give them one hell of a surprise."

"I'm going to veto that one," said Sasuke giving a small laugh. "Actually, could you ask Hinata to get me into contact with him again?"

"Only if you come out to your parents," said Sakura, serious.

"We have dinner with them tonight, we'll see how things go then," said Sasuke, nonchalantly.

Before Sakura could make a sarcastic response her phone dinged again, signaling another text. Checking it she chuckled at Hinata's awkward attempts at thanking her for the night over text. Whatever happened at the dinner with Sasuke's parents happened. Sakura felt that no amount of extra pushing the issue would help Sasuke now. It was his choice and she'd just support his decision and make the best of it, like always.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  Thank you to everyone who read this story. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it. This story actually came about when I was at work and trying to conceive of a story that my Yaoi loving proof reader would actually enjoy. We both like Naruto, so I went with that. The original concept was a Kiba/Naruto fic that had one of them as experienced and the other as realizing he was gay. I ended up adding Hinata at that point as a friend to help one of them.

And then I realized that keeping Kiba and Naruto in character didn't really feel like it fit the plot I had in mind. So I changed Kiba to Sasuke, who felt like a much better fit. I gave him Sakura as a friend and my natural love of Yuri took over from there. I guess that's what happens when you think of a story while bagging chicken breasts. Hinata felt like a better starting view point to me, and then things just naturally split into three viewpoints. Sasuke naturally became a smart-ass know it all, Hinata was naturally shy and Naruto was brash and oblivious. I think Sakura diverged the most from in-character but she worked so well in moving the story I felt it worked.

In the end it became a story about discovering and coming to terms with sexualities in a world much more complicated than some might try to make you believe. I'm not sure how I feel about my attempts at porn, but I enjoyed writing the plot. Thanks once again for reading, if there are any questions I'd be glad to answer them.

The title of this story came from an inane conversation Blindseer0 and I had about what was better, girls or boys. The whole conversation was in code, pillows for girls and mattresses for guys. It turns out we actually have such preferences when actually sleeping on mattresses or pillows (not in code here) so hey, maybe we're on to something.


End file.
